Of How They Brought The Laughter Back
by Artemida Malfoy
Summary: When their world falls apart,and the only thing that can save them is love...will they find comfort and happines in their differences.....Hr/D,H/? R/R


Dawn...Night was almost pasing...Well at least somewhere it did...Not where I'm coming from.This is where dark sleeps.This is a home of all the evil.Thats what they say at least.

But of to a lighter topic.I'm leaving that place now.Of to a better start he said.He promised me really.I just hope it lasts.As I sit alone in a carriage,I see it for the first time since God knows when.The sun.Morning.No more dark...The train stops at its station.

He's waiting for me.Sun warms my skin,so much diffrent than the cold I'm used to.

„Doughter..."-my Father said

„Father"-I bow respectfully

So like him I am,the hair,the pose,the eyes,the danger they present.Well,of to a good start I guess.

As we get in the car,memories start to fload me,memories so vivid and real in my mind,so strong,that even in the darkest of times I can't seem to get them out of my mind...

_How long it's been since I laughed??_The real hartwarming laugh??It's five years today.

_Why??_

Because my family doesn't do emotions.But we do evil.We do sneers,we do Dark Arts.But **emotions**?Never.

Sometimes,when I close my eyes,I'm just a little girl again..The same foolish,young,naive girl.Well,no time like the present to start things over.I get out of the car,and look around me.There it was,an old victorian mansion,black marbel path that leads up to it.The same path I sliped on and broke my arm.The same mansion that holds all of my memories,the mansion that was the first one,and the last one to hear my laughter echo throught it's walls.

_Do you know how hard it is to open the door to the past?_

You should try it sometimes.This feeling of pain,so strong that you just can't seem to get the bloody things known as your hands to move.Your brain starts working overtime,too many emotions,too many damn memories.My face an empty mask.I'm suddenly geting too damn emotional,my Father would have laughed if he were to see my thoughts right now,well if he knew how to laugh,that is...By some miracle,my hand start working again,and I push the doors open...Long dark hallway,leading to staircase of my past,as I secretly begun to call it...I lean against the door...A bad habit I used to do when I was little.

„No,it can't be"-i hear a whisper

I turn around,and there it was.The Person of the Past...My eyes lock with his..Identical...Gray-Silver-Blue...Identical pain,identical memories.Identical twins.

He's walking down those stairs now.Gracious,as he should be.

„Hanna"-he greets me.No emotions on his face...Did I mention the fact that my family doesn't do emotions??Well my Father says it so often,it's no wonder that everything revolves around that little funny word.

„Hello,you"-I manage to get across.Well,the time certanly gave him justice...Gone was the little boy I once knew.In front of me stood a proud man.Broad shoulders,hard,aristocratic facelines.He was much taller than me now,well nothing too suprising,everyone always is.His sneer without a flaw.His hair in perfect order.His dark ebony robes,in perfect shape.His poise prefect.

My trail of thoughts was broken by the arrival of a man,who very much had everything to do with me not wanting to remember.My Father.

„I trust you know how to get to your room,without breaking everything on your way"-the cold steel voice of my nightmares.

„Yes"-i say..."Sir"...i pause for effect...He smirks(we do not smile,remember),and walks away.

„Lets go to our room"...My identical one says.Walking up the staircase didn't seem so hard now,that he was here.We pass by old portraits,the faces on them cold,as they greet me with great interest.Nasty old fools,to look at a member of their family like that.

After a long walk,we enter the South Wing.He opens the door to my rooms,and i gasp...In front of me in dark green decour,was my room.My sanctuary.When he heard me gasp,he faced me.

„You've changed"-He notices.

„Really"-I smirk.I was gonna say something then,when he suprised me.He huged me.With all the strenght he had.

„I missed you"-a muffeled explanation came.So i huged him back.And memories floated back.Emotions floated back.I couldn't hold it back.

_**Tears**_...You know the watery things,that fall when you feel.And that i did,I sat there,curled in my brothers arms,and cried.Cried for everything that might have been,that could have been,that should have been.He cried too,I know he did.I always knew...Thats the way it goes with identical twins...

An hour or so had pased,and there we were,cudeled in the bottom of my bad,reunited at last.Beautiful eyes look down on me.

"Your beautiful,shorty".It should've been a happy moment.But for me,those words sting like a curse gone bad.To me,it brought back memories.Painful,stupid,trying to forget memories.

_Did anyone ever tell you that your beautiful...??Did you ever feel eyes on you?_Searching,probing,lusting...?No...?I did...It all comes with being me...Bad faith...Bad words...Beauty...Grace...Evil...Pride...And dark,always,and forever,dark...

I look up to my bad and trace the silver engraved latters that stood out in the black wood...

**_Hanna Artemis Malfoy...Queen Of Bad Faith_**...


End file.
